


Teddy bear as a way of family conflict resolution

by SindyRa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, No Angst, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: “This is how I feel myself,” Tim continues in a murdered tone.“How's the bear?-““Like a lone bear, made of cheap low-quality polyester and allergenic padding, forgotten by someone in the cosmetics and perfumery department.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Teddy bear as a way of family conflict resolution

Jason just started working with the family “officially”. Before that, he regularly encountered (assuring himself that these meetings were accidental) on patrols with Nightwing, then with Red, and occasionally saw Bats on the roofs with a small demon. Sometimes Todd helped them with especially tricky things, sometimes they insured him. Sometimes he dragged one of the wounded non-brothers to a secret apartment, sometimes he regained consciousness in the medical section of the estate under the caringly judgmental gaze of Alfred. But in order not just to help each other from time to time, but to work together - this began quite recently. And Jason himself would never admit that getting together on patrol, throwing jokes and sets of batarangs, swearing over the connection already on the rooftops, ignoring B.'s indignant puffing and arranging everything together in one of the huge living rooms of the estate after the patrol was… nice. 

But sometimes things didn't go according to plan. 

“Look”, Tim calls him as they freeze together at the very edge of one of the skyscrapers. 

Jason obediently peers into the evening twilight hanging over the highway below and does not see anything for a couple of seconds. And then the built-in lenses of his helmet adjust to the darkness and sharply outline the light figures of several people. 

“Oh, Penguin went out for a walk?” Hood inquires and habitually puts his hand on the holster. 

“Wait a minute. It's not just his people there, see? Five o'clock.”

But this is already interesting. 

A chiseled, absolutely female figurine is taxiing out of the alley opposite. Neither hat nor scarf hides the bright red shock of hair. 

Jason whistles in displeasure. 

“I was hoping that he and Harley were successfully re-educating each other.”

Tim is already rummaging through his laptop, trying to set up a wiretap. Pamela approaches Cobblepot, and they, surrounded by Penguin's people - Jason counted four, and a few more probably inside - are hiding behind the doors of a completely closed shopping center. 

Well, this is arrogance. 

“We need to go after them,” Tim says, decisively turning off the screen that unfolded from the glove. 

Dick says something in his earpiece, seems to offer them help, but Jason is already jumping down. 

As a result, they were stuck in a locked (of course) makeup section. Jason does not look very appropriate among tubes of hair dye, but Tim goes well with perfume and nail polishes. 

And yes, they are really stuck. The Penguin with Ivy must have gone down somewhere. 

“Look,” Tim suddenly says (this is the second time in the damn evening, God forbid there is again some Arkham freak, Jason can no longer vouch for himself) and waves somewhere in the side with his free hand. 

Jason traces the movement and for a few minutes examines in surprise two imposing soft bears lying on the shelf for no reason. 

“This is how I feel myself,” Tim continues in a murdered tone. 

“How's the bear?-“

“Like a lone bear, made of cheap, low-quality polyester and allergenic padding, forgotten by someone in the cosmetics and perfumery department.”

Jason laughs and tries to connect to the cameras, noting to himself that there are actually several bears. 

With mats (from Jason) and chugs (from Tim), they find out that Pamela came to buy a rare brooch made of red and black pearls from Oswald. The color of the jewelry transparently hints at its future owner, but the Bat-Boys are happy because the bad girls really influence each other well. 

Decent people are already getting up, but in this particular house it is only decent is Alfred, so the rest are resting after the patrol. Tim sitting at his laptop seems to be asleep, and even closing his eyes, which in itself is a wonderful and rare occurrence, Dick settled on the couch, burying his face in the tablet, and Jason reads in the armchair. 

“J'y,” Tim suddenly calls softly and soulfully, without opening his eyes. Elder freeze, because usually in such a coffee-comatose state, for example, "Fear of long words is called “hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia", or "And turtles can breathe through the anus" (thanks, Timbo, Jason lived well even without this knowledge "), or “Every year in the world more people are killed by donkeys than killed in plane crashes” (and without that too). However, this time Tim almost piteously continues. “I want that bear.”

Dick blinks uncomprehendingly, and Jason, cursing, goes for his jacket. 

As a result, there are eight bears in the estate - one for each. 

Alfred seems deeply flattered, Bruce once again realizes that he ought to communicate more with children, Tim is no longer sleeping on a laptop, but on a toy, Cass immediately drags his bear into the apartment, Stephanie happily offers to sew something awesome for toys, poking more friendly than usual Damian is ready to draw her embroideries and only Dick is persistently trying to figure out how Jason dragged eight hefty stuffed toys alone at six twenty in the morning and how many people were injured. 

And Jason just thinks it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thank you so much for reading this work, I hope it made you smile  
> Secondly, I want to say that English is not my native language, and although I try very hard to write correctly, I still make mistakes... So please do not hesitate to point out any errors to me, I will be very grateful! In addition, if someone suddenly wants to become my beta reader (it would be a miracle), please find my [ Tumblr ](https://zolnyshkokrantz.tumblr.com/) and write there, I will be just happy! I'm going to write and translate a lot of different stories with different directions  
> (Don't worry that there are almost no posts in my Tumblr, I use It to communicate with authors, but I'm almost always online)  
> Thank you!~


End file.
